The Cage
by Rachel13
Summary: Legolas has been kidnapped. He is thrown in a cage to be seen by all who pass in the streets. However, Legolas's father, the king, believes that Legolas has run away, not abducted. Please R&R!
1. Uruviel

Chapter 1---short, sweet, and not to the point, but close. Enjoy and please review, even if you don't like it!  
  
Legolas had no choice. Every winter he had to go to this pointless celebration. Thranduil always insisted it was an opportunity to meet elf- maidens of the neighboring lands, trying to interest him.  
  
Legolas was forced to dress in his most elegant robes, only to have it criticized by the pompous, but wealthy, elven leaders. They always compared our castle to their own ostentatious displays.  
  
Better get on with it, he thought sadly. He stepped outside of his living quarters out into the brightly lit display of festivies. As he walked down the halls, he ignored the stares of the beautiful maidens that fluttered their eyelashes and presented their stature in hopes that they could become queen.  
  
"Legolas, my son," Thranduil spoke in his thick voice. He was standing next to Elrond, who was beside his daughter Arwen, and Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen smiled politely back to Legolas, but they obviously had no interest in each other, besides of deep friendship.  
  
"Yes, ada," Legolas replied, putting forth a very false smile. He had absolutely no reason to smile. Arwen seemed to share these feelings.  
  
"I am delighted to introduce Uruviel Sirfalas," he said, "She is a maiden of the eastern elvish kin." He parted to show a pale elf with a tall stature. She was indeed very beautiful. Her eyes were deep blue, like pools of water. Uruviel smiled.  
  
"Hello, Legolas," Her voice was deep, but alas at the same time sweet and soothing. "Would you like to come for a walk with me?" Her expression softened, and she almost blushed. "Alone."  
  
Legolas looked to Arwen for advice, and she just smiled and mouthed, "You are alone, Prince of Mirkwood." So he was on his own. He mustered some false charm to impress his father, and to please him. "I accept your offer, why do we not go now?" He put out his arm politely. Thranduil smiled. Uruviel stepped forward and took his arm.  
  
"The garden is this way, milady," Legolas said. It is more challenging to lie like this than I had predicted, he thought. Uruviel followed, keeping in step with him.  
  
Once they were inside the majestic garden, he sat down on a bench. He picked a flower, one that grew only in the winter season, but did not offer it to her. Uruviel walked up and took the flower. Legolas did not like her much at all. Yes, her beauty was stunning, but he sensed an evil. This was surely another maid who just wanted to be royalty.  
  
She sat down next to Legolas. She took his face in her hands. Legolas did not do anything about this, but did not enjoy this connection in the slightest. Uruviel stared into his eyes and said," Legolas, you are the prince of Mirkwood. That is your sound title. And that," She paused and looked deeper in his eyes.  
  
Uruviel suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Legolas tore away, shocked. She stood up and was walking away, her purple robes flowing, when she finished her sentence. "And that will be your burden to bear . your downfall, Legolas son of Thranduil."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
New Chapter soon. The plot will unfold soon.  
. 


	2. The Plan is Carried

Chapter 2  
  
Legolas touched his lips. What was going on? He walked, dazed back to the party. "Legolas!" He heard a voice say. He looked around and saw Arwen. Legolas had to tell her what had happened.  
  
"Arwen, come. I must tell you what happened with Uruviel. She is not as she seems," Legolas said. He led her back to the garden and told her what happened.  
  
"So? She likes you!" Arwen said, not understanding. "Why---"  
  
"No! You do not understand. She has negative intentions, I am sure. Uruviel is here to spoil something, and I am suspicious." Legolas said, trying to convince her.  
  
"Come Legolas, the night is almost over. Uruviel or not, we must attend at least the last of the celebration." Arwen led him back to a table covered in silk cloths. As they sat down, food was served to them. To Legolas's dismay, Uruviel joined them. "Lovely night, no?" she said.  
  
The night was in fact not that lovely in the least. The sky was cloudy, threatening to burst at any moment and soak them all. The air was cold and bitter, and the wind was fluttering the candles.  
  
"No, it is not," Arwen laughed, speaking Legolas's thoughts. "The stars are vailed, and it is no night for a party!" Uruviel glared at her.  
  
"Legolas, can we sit... alone?" Uruviel said, almost begging. Legolas begged Arwen to stay without using a word, but with his eyes. Arwen nodded.  
  
"Legolas and I are close friends, Uruviel. We, in fact, would rather be left alone to talk amongst ourselves of what friends converse upon," Arwen said, perfectly, as if she had rehearsed the words. Legolas nodded.  
  
"Yes, of-of course!" She stammered, stung by Arwen's words. "I was going to say hello to your father anyways." Uruviel nodded to Arwen. She quickly stood, and the light in her face seemed to flicker some, as if to reveal a poltergeist underneath.  
  
"Thank you, Arwen." Legolas said. He could not finish his thanks, for Thranduil stood at the head table, and the instruments that were playing sad tunes ceased for the moment.  
  
"Thank you for coming to our celebration! Unfortunately, the night is coming to an end, and it is time for the elves of Mirkwood to rest. Please make way to your designated rooms, which will be given to you shortly!" He clapped his hands, and the guests began to retire.  
  
"Finally," Arwen yawned. Legolas and she headed into the castle. Legolas stepped into his quarters and gladly dressed into his nightgown. He collapsed in his bed, and thought of all that had become of him that evening. Eventually, he began to drift into unconscious sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahh!" Legolas woke with a start, and quickly reached for the sword that he kept on the side of his bed. He felt that something was wrong. He looked around his dark room but saw nothing. He kept feeling for his sword, but could not find it. Legolas frowned. He knew that he had left it there last evening ...  
  
Suddenly a candle lit somewhere in the room. He looked for the source of the light, and saw Uruviel sitting on his windowsill. She was holding Legolas's sword, unsheathed. He quickly jumped out of his bed. "What is your meaning here? It must be two past the mid of night!" Legolas was weary, and quickly headed for his quiver, which he usually had suspended above his clothing chamber. It was absent.  
  
"Look, Prince Legolas, you have no choice. You are outnumbered. You are coming with me, and now." Uruviel smiled.  
  
"You are but alone, and what do you mean? I shall go nowhere." Legolas said, his eyebrows narrowed, and his expression troubled.  
  
"Oh, yes you are, and nay, I am not alone." Uruviel waved her arm, and several elves, all male, leapt obediently from hiding. She smiled, patiently, and said, "Come, now, Legolas, you are mine now."  
  
Legolas thought of a way to defend himself, but what did he have besides his own body? They had his beloved quiver and bow, and his sword was also held captive. He quickly put his hand underneath his mattress, and soon found what he seeked. A knife, though small, that Uruviel had obviously missed. Legolas smirked, and the elves and Uruviel pressed in on him.  
  
"I do not want to kill my own kin, but it seems I have no choice!" He thrust the knife into the heart of the first elf, and quickly withdrew it to strike another foe. Legolas was just about to plunge the knife into his next victim when an icy cold blade met his flesh, not breaking his flesh, but holding his neck in a vital position.  
  
Legolas cautiously looked up, and saw that Uruviel was wielding the blade. It was actually shaming to know that a maiden was holding him so. He knew what to do, however. He put his hands on hers, and keeping his neck far away from the sharp metal, he flipped kicking her head. Uruviel withdrew the sword, and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Legolas observed his opponents, and saw that there were maybe ten elves or more. As he ran in to attack them, more elves came from the shadows. A very large elf was holding shackles that were to hold him.  
  
He made for the door, to spread the alarm, to run for help. But as he did, elves blocked the way. They formed a circle around Legolas, and soon he was helpless. They knocked his knife away, and gripped his hands. He struggled wildly, but it was no use against so many antagonists. The large elf came forth, and soon Legolas found himself bound and gagged. Uruviel finally regained her consciousness, and saw that her prize was won. "Let us flee," She said, "Before the foolish Mirkwood elves discover!"  
  
That was the last thing Legolas saw as a elf hit him hard over the head. He slipped from consciousness and the absence of light overtook him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next chapter very soon! Please review! 


	3. The Cage

"Oi!" Legolas shouted as he woke. He found that he was outside, in the streets of some town. He looked at his surroundings, but saw nothing but metal bars, and Uruviel standing outside of them. As she noticed that he was awake, she smiled.  
  
"Hello, Legolas," Uruviel smirked. "You may ask where you are, but nay, I shall answer for thee. You are mine now. My prisoner, dear Prince. She looked as though she thought she ruled above all as she peered at Legolas's confused face.  
  
A figure appeared behind her, and spoke. "You speak wrongly I'm afraid, Uruviel. Because Prince Legolas of Mirkwood is truly mine, and not yours." He stared at Legolas, and instantly Legolas recognized the smug face of Taurnil Ancalime, the elven king of the east. As the Prince of Mirkwood, he knew fairly well that Taurnil was no kind ruler, and refused to ally or contact with any elf-kind besides his own.  
  
"I am owned by no one creature, elf or mortal." Legolas said, still fairly dazed. He stared out and saw that it was daytime, and judging by the shadows left by the nearly hidden sun, it was before noon.  
  
"Well isn't that ironic, now, because I am elf, and I do own you," Taurnil said, exaggerating all of his words to prove that he indeed had the power to capture the elf-prince. All that Legolas could do was stare.  
  
"What is your meaning?" Legolas asked, "Why do you cage me while our people have done nothing to deceive or harm you!" Taurnil just continued to keep his jesting expression on his face while Legolas took a moment to observe where he was.  
  
He looked around, and saw that he was in a cage, very tall but not all that wide. The lock that held its bars was elf-wrought and Legolas knew well that one could not break out of elf-made locks. "Legolas, quiet yourself, and since I have no early appointments, I shall accept and tell you my tale." The king said, and quickly Uruviel ran to collect chairs. When she returned, Taurnil sat and began to tell of his plan.  
  
"I have plenty of fair reason to have you here," He began, "Three years beyond, Thranduil came to discuss allegiance once again, that old fool. -Legolas twitched at this- Yes, your father is very foolish."  
  
"I am not a child, Taurnil! Even as your prisoner, you shall not treat me as one. My father is noble, benevolent, intrepid, and a proud leader of Mirkwood, even if malignance may blind you!" Legolas yelled, even as Taurnil attempted to silence him.  
  
"You? You are naught but just over 2,000 years! I shall not speak my age, though it is much wiser than such an insolent, arrogant little elfling! To me you are nothing but a child, and that you will remain in my eyes. However, you speak strong words to protect your father's sake," The king said, and began to pace, "I shall begin to tell my reasoning of why I despise your father so, if you are naught, and you stay that phase till the end of my speech."  
  
Legolas stared. He did not speak, so Taurnil began once again. "Three years beyond, your father came to discuss allegiance terms. My elves constantly attack Mirkwood, as you know, for food, for maids, for supplies. ----Animals, Legolas thought, Elves do not spend immortality stealing from their own kin! Stealing maids! Of all! His kind are animals! --------- "I said nay, for once before I accepted his partnership, and he deceived us! He left me, his own kin to deal with the orc band all by my self, with our small army! Why should I ally with him, when Thranduil's promises are false! He always was like that," He mumbled. ----Legolas thought of what Taurnil had just said. He always was like that? What does that mean? ------- --  
  
"My plan is to show that I can too deceive, Prince of Mirkwood. For instead of stealing maids or food, I steal you, Thranduil's only heir!" He looked mad and maniacal. "You will never go back until Thranduil surrenders, and accepts my terms. My terms, you may ask? They are that he ally with us, and allow us do what we please!"  
  
"Chaos will endure, Taurnil! The balance will be upset. I will not let my father surrender hope for me. Your plan will fail," Legolas said confidently, after standing silently in his cage for so long.  
  
"Are you so sure you will let Thranduil throw away your life? You will beg him to save you in the end!" Taurnil replied, "Come Uruviel, let us leave. Legolas shall stay here, while the cold season become bitterer! Let us feast while he does not!" With that he turned and left, with several guards behind him, and Uruviel, with her bright blue robes, following him into the hall nearby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside of the cage, Legolas sat alone, and he did not have a hope of escape. He sat believing that he would eventually be saved, and not for the neck of Mirkwood. Eventually eve came, and an elf maiden came to the cage with dry bread and old goat's milk. Legolas noticed that this elf was not of the eastern kin. She was a Lothlorien elf. She looked much like the Lady Galadriel. "You are not of Taurnil's kin, are you, milady?" He asked, hoping she would answer.  
  
The maid paused in her steps, looking down. She looked up, into Legolas's eyes. She stared for a while, and then she shook her head. "You are not permitted to speak to me, are you?" Legolas asked.  
  
The lady shook her head: No. "Come closer then, for there are none guarding me; I have no chance of escape." Legolas said. She came forward at last and set down the food.  
  
"The king has forbidden speech to the prisoner, lord. And nay, I am not of Taurnil's kin. I was also kidnapped, twelve years back, by the elves of this rein." With that, she turned and headed for the castle, leaving Legolas in the cold, alone, to think of what he had just endured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*Mirkwood, the morning after his capture~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Legolas? It is time for breakfast," Arwen said, knocking on Legolas's bedchamber's door. When no answer came, she shielded her eyes and entered. But when she entered she did him. From behind her there came a voice.  
  
"Lady? Elrond bids you come to breakfast," a servant said. He was a pale elf with dark hair and eyes, and was intimidated by Arwen. Not only by her beauty, but the strong will that surrounds her.  
  
"Yes, yes, I will," She said, and she followed the elf into the breakfast hall. Perhaps Legolas was already there.  
  
At the breakfast hall she spied Aragorn, who had joined Thranduil's party that morning. Arwen smiled broadly, and hurried for a seat next to him. Aragorn pulled a chair out for her and she sat. He took her hand and kissed it. "Milady, it has been nearly two days past since I have set eyes upon you. That was too long," Aragorn said, and they began to eat poached quail eggs and honey. With that, Arwen failed to recall the memory that Legolas, her friend, was missing.  
  
Thranduil was growing weary, however. "Legolas is not here, Elrond, my friend," he said. "Where could he be at this moment of need?" Elrond merely told him that the evening before probably wore him out, and that he need not worry about an elf like Legolas.  
  
"Yes, yes, Elrond, I know I shouldn't," he replied, "But where is Uruviel? She is not at the table either. Neither are her father and mother!" Elrond laughed at this.  
  
"You cannot keep your guest chained, Thranduil!" Elrond laughed merrily. "For all you know, they are out in the garden!" He took a large bite of bread. "It is what you want, no? For Legolas to create a family, to have a successful heir? Let them be alone! Maybe your son will finally fall for a maid. Let us celebrate now on, and no more thoughts may there be put upon it!"  
  
And all through the night all suspected Uruviel and Legolas were gone for love, and none were told to disturb him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Cage*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Legolas tried to sleep on the iron floor of the cage, which proved challenging without pillow or bed. He wondered if anyone had noticed yet that he was absent from Mirkwood. Would anyone look for him? Would Arwen, his dear friend come to his rescue? Legolas knew Arwen not as a maid, but his own kin, so he would not mind if a maid like her came to help.  
  
Legolas chose to pass the time by thinking of what Taurnil had said: "He always was like that" kept repeating over and over in his head. It meant something; he knew it.  
  
Soon it dawned on him like the spring solstice. All of the puzzle pieces fit. Taurnil's face, his name, his voice, all so familiar!  
  
The realization slapped him on his face. Taurnil was Thranduil's brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ More soon, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEASE! * Ahem * Have a nice day! 


	4. Arwen's Vision

Chapter 4  
  
After finally drowsing into a soft sleep, Legolas woke to see that the sun had not risen, but alas that was not true, and the clouds that covered the sky proved to be the disturbance. The floor of his cage was hard and came to have no help against the snow that began to fall. Legolas realized that he was not in the nightgown that he was wearing when he was abducted, but a red outfit with gold cuffs at every joint break. As soldiers passed his cage, he noticed he was wearing the same colors as they.  
  
The outfit of Mirkwood was usually green or brown, to camouflage with the natural background, the woods. Never had Legolas known that Taurnil's soldiers sported these colors, and thought it foolish, seeing that the colors were so bright and obvious!  
  
Outside of the cage, he saw that many elves came in and out of the great hall that Uruviel and Taurnil had entered. Nearby that hall there stood several buildings where nobler elves lived. They wore great robes and rode majestic horses. At every mealtime they would enter different halls depending on their social level.  
  
At noontime, Legolas's meal server brought out an even smaller dish than yester eve. Its content was just a fragment of stuffed mushrooms. He was surprised by such a food, and suspected at once this was some of the maiden's own food.  
  
"This is not the king's designated meal, is this, milady?" Legolas asked her. She shook her head, and gave him a half-smile, careful so no one would notice. "What is your name, fair maiden?"  
  
She quickly looked behind, forward, and around her to see if anyone was watching. However, every elf was feasting besides she. Then in her quietest voice she muttered, "Nevweneh of Lothlorien." She unbuttoned her cloak; shivering in the cold, and revealed the leaf of lothlorien pinned on the inside of the hem of it. Nevweneh then turned and trotted, picking up her skirt, back through the hall, trudging through the slush that the short snow had left behind.  
  
Legolas slowly ate his meal, although he was desperately hungry, but he insisted upon himself that he should act as he was supposed, being a prince, and so not to show Taurnil that he was weakening so soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the castle, Thranduil was worrying. Where was his son? He has been gone the entire morn, and did not return at noon, nor at supper. The guests were leaving, and Thranduil wished that his son were there to bid them farewell.  
  
Arwen soon had to leave for Rivendell once again, and she went to Legolas's bedchamber to say goodbye to her friend. "Legolas," She said as she entered. He was not there. She decided to check the gardens. He was not there either. After nearly an hour of searching, she grew wary. "Legolas," she called. "Where are you?!"  
  
"Arwen?" A voice called, and she spun around suspecting to see Legolas. It was not him, but Aragorn. "Your father bids you. We must leave for Rivendell soon."  
"There is something wrong, Aragorn, Legolas has been missing since Morn! It is nearly four past the mid of day, and he is still not here. He knows that he is to be here right now, to farewell the guests. I wish to say goodbye to him." Arwen said.  
  
"I dread to cause you despair, but if we do not leave now, we will be caught in the winter storm that Elrond has predicted. And I must leave for the council of rangers soon," Aragorn said.  
  
"First I must tell Thranduil." She said, and with Aragorn, she returned to the castle. She soon found the king standing near a doorway, bidding two elves away. "Thranduil! Do you not know of your son's sudden disappearance?"  
  
"Nay! I do know! All day have I grew more cautious," He replied, a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, do you not want to find him?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I considered that he was with Uruviel, but she has returned ere noon today! I sent for servants to search the surroundings, but he was not there," Thranduil said, "I have been advised by the best of my advisors, that alas, Legolas has run away."  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
At around sunset, Taurnil came to see Legolas. With him was several guards and Nevweneh with another dish of food. "Are you hungered, Legolas? Having had nothing since yester eve?" He laughed. "Well, you shall get used to it." His laugh was cold and unfulfilled. It meant nothing to Legolas.  
  
Nevweneh looked away, so as not to give herself away. Taurnil set the platter down, and Legolas observed it. It was once again a bland piece of bread, but this time there was just water to accompany it.  
  
"Be glad that I consider to feed you at all," The king said. After another good laugh, which his guards joined in with, he turned and left, his blonde hair flowing in the cold air. Nevweneh turned after a long stare that meant more than many words to Legolas and she followed Taurnil into the hall, where Legolas could only imagine the comforting carpets and fires.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the barely visible sun sat in the cloudy distance, Legolas began to sing. All who passed were captured by his voice and melody. He sang of sad times in Mirkwood, he sang of the lands that he had yet to see, and of free kingdoms where peace endured. At one time a little girl came to his cage and said, "Lord, why are you caged so? Your voice tells me that you belong naught in a cage, but in the halls singing for our king!"  
  
Legolas smiled and replied, "I would not sing for your king if he gave me my freedom back! As for why I am caged, I could not tell, for I have no knowledge of it." A guard outside the hall pulled the little girl away eventually. She was scolded for talking to Legolas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arwen stood in front of Thranduil in shock. Legolas would never run away like this! She knew him all to well. Or do I, she thought. "You cannot be sure of that, lord! Why would Legolas run away? What reasons would he do that for?"  
"Well, he never did like these parties. Maybe he is off hunting, for a little time away from the stress that he feels in the kingdom." The king suggested. Arwen looked at him curiously. He has acted strange lately. He was not acting kingly but childish. How could he think that Legolas ran away?  
"He was taken," Arwen said, but Thranduil just smiled.  
"Who would take him? Now be off, and join your father and your love on the journey home," He said, dismissing her. Thranduil turned and walked off, leaving her to her own thoughts.  
"Arwen, we must go," Aragorn said again. Arwen turned and looked at the Ranger. She did not want to go home, but she followed Aragorn to the horses.  
"Arwen! Now that you have joined us," - and by us he meant mostly the entire inhabitance of Rivendell- said Elrond, "We may depart now."  
  
Arwen mounted her horse with little emotion. As Elrond, at the lead, began, everyone followed him. But Arwen paused for a moment. She had seen something through the dark trees that made up Mirkwood. She stopped and dismounted, staring at the tree she had just seen something through. Suddenly Arwen saw, through the trees, a village. It looked of Elven nature, and Arwen was surprised, because she had never seen this place before.  
  
It had many large halls and few trees. It looked almost like a man's settlement, only everything had elvish culture. She could see that this place was located next to Mirkwood, for on all edges it had dark trees bordering it. But soon her gaze was dropped from the outskirts of this town. She saw that in the middle of the town there lay a cage, a single cage. And on the inside of this cage was an elf. It didn't take long for Arwen to realize that elf was Legolas.  
  
Arwen stared at the vision for a lengthily time, to shocked to move, until she realized that she was alone on the forest path. She ripped her gaze from the town and the sad-looking Legolas and mounted her horse. And she did not rejoin with Elrond for many days. She was going back to Thranduil's palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas woke with a start, and realized that he was once again awoken by Taurnil's gaze. He was standing outside the cage, and had been for quite a while, waiting and not pressuring Legolas to leave the dream realm.  
  
"You are Thranduil's brother," Legolas said. He was surprised to see that Taurnil just smiled and nodded. "So why do you imprison me?"  
  
"I see that your fool of a father hated me so surely that he never spoke of me to you," The king said.  
  
"Never. And I know now that you lied of the reason of my capture. It is merely sibling rivalry, no?" Legolas guessed, trying to sound wise.  
  
"Not just that. And yes, I did lie. Thranduil was--- is ---- younger than me. Our father cared for him more, however. In old lore and law, the king must choose the older of his sons or daughters to inherit his throne. But nay, he gave the throne to Thranduil, and soon I was forgotten. I ran from my father's palace to here, where I started Envindurrn, which is an old blend of Elvish for---"  
  
"Renew the faith," Legolas said. "You name it that because you still believe that you should have the throne. You have no chance now."  
  
"Oh, but I do have a chance. Because when Thranduil finally realizes that I took you, I shall give him the terms. Either he gives me Mirkwood, or you stay in this cage until you rot, and he shall have no heir or a son," He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* PLEASE REVIEW! More soon. This took me some time to write, please give me some reviews, good or bad! 


	5. Cliche

**** Chapter 5! Finally! I'm really sorry I haven't written in a long, long time, but I had writer's depression. . . No one ever reviews! And I was busy learning better English to make the story better, also, so maybe you could be happy. Please help me with any elvish mistakes or English mistakes. ***** Also, for all you Merry Springer fans, I'll be writing that next. Don't get impatient, though you sure have a right to! ***  
  
Arwen rode rather nervously back to the palace. She was not afraid, but deep down she knew that she should be. Rarely did spiders come near the palace, which she was nearing, but once in a while a nomad arachnid would break off from its fellows and explore the woods.  
  
Arwen twitched as a tree creaked next to her. She cautiously looked up, and then turned to her horse. "Noro lim, Haelin," She whispered, and the horse quickened its pace from a light trot to a slow gallop. Hurry up, Haelin—I think, don't eat me, I taste bad  
  
Still, although she felt safer, Arwen pulled out an inch of her sword, gazing intently on the path in front of her, watching for any sign of the palace or for spiders.  
  
Nothing lay ahead of her, and when she looked behind, nothing lay behind her. Why was she so frightened? Arwen presumed it was because of Legolas.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Legolas glared, annoyed now. How many times had he heard of the evil antagonist resorting to kidnapping or stealing to get his wanting? Really, it was getting very cliché.  
  
"And you think it will work, uncle?" Legolas said, deliberately saying "uncle" in mock interest.  
  
Taurnil laughed a short, blunt, laugh, more like a cough than anything, and smiled a crooked, disturbed smile. "Yes, nephew, it will. For your sentimental father is weak. Always was, always will be, and you will follow in his footsteps. You already are."  
  
Legolas was severely agitated now. With this damn cage, with his damned uncle, with his gem-obsessed father who just happened to be a king of an entire country, with this damn predicament.  
  
He knew his agitation was abnormal; shouldn't he be scared that Mirkwood was going to be in the hands of a Valar-forsaken creature that passed for an elf? No, he was just being stubborn, being proud, defiant of the fact he was in an iron cage sitting in the middle of a city, miles away from his home among the trees.  
  
Elven pride, most likely. His father's stubborn pride. "Fine, Taurnil, fine, but alas, if it does not work, which it will not, what would you do with me?"  
  
Taurnil smiled at his last words. "That is for me to decide. But, alas- he said this mocking Legolas's words- , it will not be kind, and I can assure you of that."  
  
A/N: I might make this a little angsty, please tell me if that's okay. No slash, though. This is the wrong fic if you want slash. I can't do it, sorry, I'm just bad at writing it in the first place. ****  
  
Arwen was frantic. She knew that something was following her, but whenever she turned around, nothing made an appearance. "Noro Lim!" She yelled at her tiring horse, without a sign of her usual merciful attitude. She wanted out of this forsaken area. Hurry Up—I think! I am learning three different languages, Elvish, Spanish, and French so don't kill me if I don't get elvish right! I'm kinda busy.   
  
A few minutes passed. Arwen sighed. The palace was coming in to view, a cave in the distance. The court outside was near, and Arwen could spy a few lone elves strolling beyond the gate.  
  
Suddenly, as odd as it may seem, Arwen found herself, in one split second, sprawling over the ground. She blinked.  
  
Her horse was neighing in terror, and Arwen gasped when she saw what he was so frightened of.  
  
Luck had not been in her presence. A spider had latched itself onto the neck of her horse and was biting hard. Arwen screamed for the aid of the elves in the courtyard, groping for her sword.  
  
Where was it? It had been on her belt! She cursed under her breath in a quick stream of elvish and jumped to her feet.  
  
Her horse took a few steps before falling due to poison now flowing in the beast's blood.  
  
Three elves were rushing toward Arwen, and all seemed slow as the spider turned toward its new victim.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Legolas suddenly found his pride being swallowed beneath fear as Taurnil walked back in to the hall. What if Thranduil really did not accept the offer? What would become of him?  
  
He knew in the pit of his heart that Taurnil would not make an exception for family members. Was this a child's joke? Legolas felt that he would wake, and that all of this was some setup perhaps to teach him some lesson.  
  
Legolas leaned his head on the bars, rubbing his temples slowly. He ignored the slight cold of the iron, taking it as some comfort to his burning anger.  
*~*~*~*~  
Later that day, Nevweneh came. She held only a plate of stale bread and some impossibly old juice of some sour fruit. She looked at the distaste on Legolas's face with guilt. "I could not give you more, it was my orders."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "Never mind. Nevweneh, you said you were taken here from Lothlorien. Will you tell me of it?"  
  
"To be sincere, there is not much to tell a tale of," She sighed, brushing a lone strand of hair from her face. "My father and I were close. So, you see, it was no challenging question to see that when he was missing I went after him."  
  
"What came of it?" Legolas asked, wanting to know more.  
  
"I found him," She said shortly, then took a deep breath. "He was dead."  
  
"What illness betook him?"  
  
"He was killed. An arrow pierced his heart. He had perished instantly," Nevweneh sighed, reliving horrid memories. "I have yet to find who murdered him. But I will find them."  
  
"Where did he die?"  
  
"Here," She said, simply, "When I found his body, they found me. I had lost my quiver in the forest, blind with my grief, and they took me without a fight, for I could not."  
  
"Did your mother not try to find you?" Legolas said, hoping that Nevweneh would have a chance of freedom yet.  
  
"Nay, Legolas, my mother cares not for me," She said sadly. "For what reason would she come for a child she wishes gone?"  
  
Legolas stared, not knowing what else to speak of. Nevweneh stared back; a glazed over trance, and all seemed quiet for a moment as her skirt rippled in the wind.  
  
"I will leave now, and I wish you good tidings, may the night not hurt you," She said, and without another word pulled up her skirt and walked slowly into the hall, feeling Legolas's stare on her back.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Arwen backed up. Could she evade the creature? Was she fast enough? She cursed at her long dress that piled on the ground, making her legs nearly immobile and making it seem like she was dragging boulders on her ankles.  
  
The spider leaped off the horse in one fluid moment. One of the elves rushing to help screamed as it landed inches before Arwen.  
  
She looked frantically around her; what could be used as a weapon against this beast? She spied nothing but Mirkwood's dark trees, and those would serve as no help, as spiders can climb and she was wearing a dress, so she was unable to climb anyways.  
  
Arwen backed up further, into a tree. She watched the spider warily. She bent down, searching the ground for a twig or some branch.  
  
At last, after what seemed like an eternity but was actually no more than a moment, her hand found a branch. The spider eyed it as Arwen stood back up and swung it in a threatening manner.  
  
The spider advanced slowly, still eyeing the branch and its prey with its multiple eyes. Arwen's hands started to clam. She was scared, frightened for herself, and frightened that no one would find out about her vision, that when she was dead she could tell no one where Legolas was.  
  
The spider let out a chattering noise, almost a hiss. Arwen held the branch high as the spider came closer and closer. Then it leaped, surprising everyone. The elves yelped, and Arwen screamed.  
  
The spider landed on her chest, forcing her backwards, and as her head made contact with the hard tree, all she could think about was Legolas. Then, after one last thought of agony, she slipped into darkness.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Legolas sat, leaning backwards on the iron bars. This experience was not only frightening and also quite agitating, but it was also very boring. The only way he could entertain himself was by sleeping, and that served as no real help either.  
  
Once in a while a child would walk by, skipping at her mother's feet. Legolas stare at them with a heavy heart, thinking of Nevweneh. What mother did not love her child? It was a deepening thought. His mother had loved him; her last words stated that. Legolas felt ashamed that he was given a loving mother but not her.  
  
~*~*~*  
Taurnil came once again at sunset. Legolas sighed. What did he want now?  
  
"We are sending a messenger tonight..." Taurnil said with a smirk. Ah, so that is what he wanted. To know what Legolas wanted to say to his father. Perhaps a cry for help? Words asking for mercy and safety?  
  
"Tell him not to come," Legolas said.  
  
Taurnil looked surprised, almost. But then he nodded mockingly and walked back to the hall without another word. It was Legolas's turn to be surprised. He had left so suddenly. Usually his uncle stayed longer.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Arwen awoke, suddenly. Her head snapped up. Where was she? Dead? Most likely. In the Halls?  
  
But alas, nay, she was nowhere but in a healing room, as she soon found out. She jumped when a voice spoke to her. "Arwen, we were frightened for your life," Said a deep yet harmonic tone.  
  
Arwen turned her head to see Thranduil sitting in a leather chair fastened with gold buttons, a stern look on his fair, ageless face.  
  
"Thranduil, thank Valar, Legolas..." Arwen sputtered. Thranduil silenced her, interrupting her.  
  
"Rest!" He said. "I will speak, for now. Why did you come back?"  
  
"I saw a vision," She replied, lamely. "Legolas, he's..."  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil glared. His runaway son had to do something with this?  
  
"Yes, he has not run away, sire, he has been taken, I know of it with the depths of my heart. He has been taken to a city, he is in a cage, like a beast, in the middle of that city."  
  
Thranduil stared for a moment. Then he sighed. "Arwen, you are not thinking right. That vision was from the poison..."  
  
"The spider! How did I survive?"  
  
"Well, Ithlen shot an arrow after you were bitten. His aim was true and the spider perished. But if it were not for Releth then you would be dead and in the Halls. She removed the poison from your veins. You owe her thanks."  
  
"Yes, but what of Legolas. I had the vision-"She cried desperately. Again, she was curtailed, as an elf burst through the healing room's door and ran to Thranduil in what seemed less than it took to blink.  
  
Arwen indeed blinked in confusion as the elf panted a message to Thranduil. "King- Legolas- Taurnil-"  
  
Thranduil tensed at the sound of Taurnil's name. "Calm, Orthnein, tell me what has befallen us."  
  
"Legolas. He isn't- he hasn't run away. Taurnil has him, sire," The elf panted out.  
  
Thranduil stood. "Tell me!" He was getting impatient. He wasn't angry at Orthnein, but he wanted to know what his brother had to do with all of this.  
  
"Yes, sire, excuse me, sire," He panted. "He sends this message." He pulled out a crumpled note, and read from it. "It goes henceforth.  
  
Thranduil,  
  
It is good to speak to you again; little brother, and I must say that your son resembles you closely.  
  
"My son, he has my son, that Valar forsaken fool," Thranduil muttered, clenching his fists, trying not to scream.  
  
"There is more—"Orthhnein said.  
  
"Go on."  
  
As you know, our dear, dear father gave you the throne, and I suppose you do not forget that I have seniority over thee. The throne is no longer yours. For if you do not pass the throne back to me, your son will experience pain beyond all that could be imagined in the deepest pits of Mordor. Your son sends you one message, "Do not come."  
  
A brave fool, that is what he is. But he will not be so brave for much longer. Will you not come? That is for you to decide. But I will not wait longer than a while. Make a decision quickly...  
  
Taurnil, Envindurrn.  
  
"My Eru," Arwen breathed.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Okay, is that long enough? Probably not, but I love to make you guys mad. * giggles * Just kidding. I'm really sorry for the wait. I'm going to make this an angst fic if you guys don't mind, please, please tell me. REVIEW for Pete's * whoever Pete is * sake!  
  
Oh, ya, REVIEW! And did I mention, REVIEW! I don't think I did. REVIEW! Ah, I think that's clear. 


	6. Gafell

Chapter 6 is finally here! Okie dokie then, time to reply to reviews---- thank you so much for every single one! Yay 14! That's not so shabby, for me!  
  
Jazi- Yeah, I think Thranduil's being so stupid. Yeah, that's a good idea, I think I'll put any A/Ns at the end--- to keep the drama flowing. Thanks so much!  
  
Deana: I don't think you said yay enough. lol Cool! I see you all over the place—you review to all the stories I read! Kk, then, I'll add some angst into it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LegolasLover2004: Thanks! Thranduil sounds like he has gum stuck in his lobes! Oh yeah, I'll check out your story--- sry, I nearly forgot.  
  
Anastasia Who: Poor Legolas--- the iron bars don't go with his new tacky red outfit. I feel your pain. Lol Thanks.  
  
Immortal-grace: Oh well, happy birthday!--- because I feel like it!  
  
Iray Kentia Moon: I can't just leave it there?! Who says? I am the author here! * cough *  
  
Feanen: Wow. Short review. A record two words—oh well, thanks!  
  
AngryTolkeinPurist: Always give me ideas! I'm always happy to get some! Thanks much!  
  
2lazy2signin: Interesting name. Lol Thanks, and I will.  
  
**** Okay, ON TO THE STORY! ****  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Thranduil's hands shook with rage. His fool of a brother-always finding some way to make an elf's day cursed. What was that failure doing with his son? Arwen rose her eyebrows in humor, yet she was also a little frightened, at the act that the king was putting on.  
  
She watched as Thranduil's face turned a rather disturbing shade of red. Arwen had never seen him this way—yes, she had seen him angry, usually at Legolas and her twin brothers for pulling a silly prank, but never this cross.  
  
"Arwen... I think I must apologize," He said at last, confining some anger as he sank into his chair again. "You were right..."  
  
"It does not matter any longer, sire," She replied, "But we must go for Legolas; for reasons obvious to all. Taurnil is treating him horribly, whoever he is--- sire, would you explain to me what is happening?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I should explain, but first---Orthnein, who brought you this message?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"A rider—he—or she, we couldn't tell---was cloaked in red, if that helps any," He replied, instantly alert.  
  
"Is he still here?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"No, sire, he shot the message into a tree with an arrow—if you'll care to notice the hole...?" Orthnein waved his hand at the letter, and as Thranduil looked down, he saw that there was indeed a rather neat hole at the top.  
  
Thranduil rubbed his temples- surely no one knew the way to Envindurrn; he himself did not know, for it was not marked on any map, nor had it been visited by any resident of his kingdom.  
  
"If you can, try to find someone, anyone, who knows where Envindurrn is."  
  
"Envindurrn?"  
  
"Yes," Thranduil replied rather testily, and Orthnein left in quite a hurry. "Now, then. I was about to...?"  
  
"What is Envindurrn?" Arwen said, bringing a knee closer to her as some support to sit up.  
  
"I will start from the beginning—though you should lie down---"He said, and motioned for her to stay. Arwen sighed and did what he said. "Taurnil is my brother—my older brother by far, actually. Father never favored him--- he was very... separated. Whenever something upset him, he would simply stare, his gaze colder than ice, not telling anyone anything. This separated him from Oropher every day, this silence—further and further every moment.  
  
"When my mother died--- before the Last Alliance of Men and Elves, even, he showed no sympathy. He merely stared, not talking to anyone, not letting his emotions out at all. Eventually, he began to become more aggressive..." Thranduil fell silent for a moment.  
  
"What happened?" Arwen asked, slightly afraid of the answer that would come.  
  
"He murdered a child, once. I do not wish to say more about that, if you do not mind. But, after that, father shunned him. He never had anything to do with his eldest child--- it was no perplexity that I was given the throne, really." Thranduil sighed, a deep, sigh, a breath full of memories that he wished to forget.  
  
"Taurnil ran away, two months before my father's death and thus my coronation," He said. "I received one letter from him—a rather hateful one, at that. He threatened to take my first child—to take him and kill him," Thranduil said, his eyes lowering. "I did not think much of it until the day of Legolas's birth."  
  
"What happened, sire?" Arwen asked, eager to find out more. She realized that Thranduil was going under great stress telling her this as his gaze turned cold—just like how he described Taurnil's coldness.  
  
"You know how Legolas's mother died, no?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"She was murdered," He said. "It was the most painful thing that had ever happened to me." He paused a little, recounting the events. "A knife through her neck."  
  
"Valar, no," Arwen gasped.  
  
"That knife was not meant for her, however. We found a note tied to the hilt of the hunting knife that killed her..." He paused once again. "We never found the person who threw it, nor how that person entered the palace..."  
  
"What...what did the note...?" Arwen dared to ask.  
  
"It is not hard to remember. It stays in my mind like a bright light. It said that 'Now that your son is dead, perhaps the king will recall that the throne is not his...' No one but I knew what this meant..."  
  
"That is terrible," She sighed.  
  
Thranduil threw his fist down on the arm of his chair, and Arwen flinched. "And now he has Legolas..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas saw the first of Uruviel he had seen in what seemed quite a while. She simply came walking out the building, a think cloak covering her lithe body, and stood in front of his cage. "Why are you here?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She drawled. "No welcome?"  
  
Legolas merely glared, a sneer forming on his face. This elf was more like a human than anything to him. She made herself seem like an underling not equal to an elf.  
  
"Well, since you are so eager to know, I will tell you why I've come," She said, pacing a little. "I just got back from sending your father a message—"  
  
"What did you tell him?!" Legolas said in a growling voice.  
  
"Settle! I merely left a note. Do you think I am so dull that I would stay for a bit of wine, perhaps?" Uruviel said, stopping in front of him.  
  
Does she really want me to answer that? Legolas thought with a smirk.  
  
"He will not come."  
  
She sighed, turned, and walked slowly in to the hall, bumping into Nevweneh as she walked out. Nevweneh nearly dropped the food she was holding as Uruviel yelled at her, "Be more careful, servant!" Nevweneh nodded, but her face was colder than the air.  
  
Legolas smiled at her. "Do not show recognition," She said as she moved closer. "I am not supposed to come in contact with you... I am merely your food server, remember?"  
  
Legolas instantly stopped smiling, a little ashamed of his foolishness. "I know this is not much, but it is more than I was permitted to bring, so do not anger at me."  
  
Legolas nodded curtly, "I would not anger if you brought me nothing."  
  
Nevweneh set the food down in front of the bars of the cage and turned to leave, but was held back by a shout.  
  
"Hold!" Legolas turned his head slightly to see the source of the noise. It was an elf, a guard clad in red.  
  
The elf maiden turned to the guard now walking toward her, "What is it that you need, sir?"  
  
"The lord asks for your presence."  
  
Nevweneh turned her head, for a slight second, at Legolas before she walked toward the guard. He took her arm and roughly pulled her in the direction of the hall. Legolas watched, unable to help, as she was taken inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two elves sat in silence for a while before hearing a knock upon the door. "Enter," Thranduil said in a clear voice.  
  
Orthnein entered with a man behind him. "Orthnein, why did you bring *him*?" asked Thranduil, looking very confused. The man behind the elf was Gafell. Gafell was a convicted criminal held in Thranduil's dungeons temporarily.  
  
After entering Mirkwood without leave, murdering two of Thranduil's subjects, stealing several jewels, including the Emeralds of Girion, which Thranduil had received from Bard just about three years before then--- that was the final misdemeanor. Gafell had received the death penalty, and in fact was about to be executed that day before the guards asked him of Envindurrn--- that was his free ticket out.  
  
Yes, Gafell did indeed know of Envindurrn—quite a bit of slave trade went on around there, (And he himself had been in the cage in the middle of town at one point for stealing a couple) so he did business there often.  
  
"He claims he knows of Envindurrn, sire," Orthnein said, "He did quite a bit of damage there also, from what the guards have told me." Thranduil stared at Gafell suspiciously. Surely the man thought that this was his free passage out.  
  
"Gafell, if you lead us to Envindurrn, we shall not release you," Thranduil said, and the man's eyes glinted pitifully for a moment. "But we shall lift the death penalty." It hurt to say that, but there was no other way. Thranduil believed that the filth should die for killing his subjects, but he also did not want his son hurt.  
  
The man bowed low in an almost mocking fashion. "I will do what I can for you, your majesty. I am at your service."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well! That took forever, huh? I couldn't find this file for a while. Haha. That rhymed. File, while. * cough * New chapter soon. 


End file.
